User talk:Scarbrow
Starting the import process I'm going to spend a couple of hours importing pages from the old wiki, starting from A to Z. I'll assume if any of you have already imported a page, you've imported it whole. Scarbrow 22:10, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I was thinking that it might be better to import pages in a functional manner, rather than A-Z. That would allow us to fully integrate them, setting up categories, navboxes, etc. (See the Agility page for an example. --Hav0c 22:17, 8 February 2009 (UTC) * That sounds like it would work fine. --Hav0c 22:25, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ** Sounds good to me, too. I was more or less going top down from the main page, as Scarbrow deduced. -- Young Ned 04:25, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Files You'll have to about file types, since helpers can't do anything with them. I don't know if they'll add more though.--Richardtalk 20:25, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Templates I have a little extra work tomorrow, but I'll give both a try as soon as I can. It's great to see you using the item template on the new pages. :) --Hav0c 19:53, 13 February 2009 (UTC) * Do you have any idea how well javascript would work with screenreaders? I was thinking of trying to implement something like this wiki --Hav0c 20:30, 13 February 2009 (UTC) * My main reason for preferring the javascript version is that it wouldn't matter what you put in the spoiler, whether it is a list, text, heading, table, another template, etc. The only downside is, of course, possible incompatibility with screenreaders. --Hav0c 12:57, 14 February 2009 (UTC) * The spoiler system is also set up now, thanks to Richard. Just use and to mark the spoiler text. --Hav0c 19:03, 14 February 2009 (UTC) * I forgot to add, I confirmed with shadowdragon, and the extension plays nice with screen readers too. So that's that. :) --Hav0c 19:26, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Moving Hi Scarbrow. Thanks for choosing Wikia as the new home for this wiki. How is the move going? Is there anything I can do to help? Angela (talk) 12:12, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Sidebar Thanks. I've been sifting through to see what useful stuff I can find, and found that taught me how to edit the sidebar. Feel free to make any tweaks you like. From what I can see, only admins can edit it, but that shouldn't be a problem for you. Oh, and congratulations on being nearly done with the migration. You have incredible stamina. --Havoc(talk) 02:47, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Questions for the GM I've set up the first page at Questions for the GM December 2007 Could you have a look at the formatting, and change it as needed to look good. I think it's currently a bit harsh on the eyes. Once we've decided what looks good, we can get to migrating the rest of the pages. --Havoc(talk) 19:02, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Re: tags Thanks, I didn't notice I was doing that. Disabled the default Rich Text Editor already, it was indeed getting in the way. I'll be more careful next time. --Molh394 15:01, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Re: About Rings :When I previewed and saved the rings page the boxes were close together. I came back later and they were as you see them so I moved them back together, same as before they were fine. now they are separated again. I just figured someone else was moving them. Kinda new at this so I didn't know for sure what was up. :Sorry about a summary. In the case of the ring page, I thought that was self explanatory so I didn't think about it. Again, I'm kinda new at this...--Scout1idf 22:48, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I just looked at the Ring page and used EDIT PAGE to see what you did and that's how it looked the first time for me. I don't understand why the boxes kept moving apart. If you have any ideas, let me know.--Scout1idf 22:55, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I disabled the rich text editor in my preference and viewed the Edit Screen on the rings page and the spaces between the boxes were even close than before. Maybe you were rite about the editor messing it up. Thanks.--Scout1idf 23:27, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Combat documenting Yeah, I wasn't sure since I noticed a lot of combat data still using 3+. I basically figured there could be 2 methods: 9+ which is unambiguous but not as helpful, and the lowest MR needed for 3+, which could be ambiguous. I will go for the 9+ method, and update Daggerspire some more since a couple more monsters were exact. K!ZeRo 00:32, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Re: WoWWiki Tooltip I can't seem to get it to work, sorry. You might be better off asking one of the admins over at WoWWiki and hope that one of them can help.--Richardtalk 20:29, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Help with Trithik Hi. I've added some info about the random encounters in Trithik, but after the preview some of the headlines changed and I wasn't able to get them to be like they were. I decided to save the page regardless because no information was lost, and it seems that some work with the source code(?) can fix it. Sorry. Also, I have no idea how to remove the stub tag.--Vae Victis 08:04, 8 March 2009 (UTC)